Julian (Season Seven)
Julian is a recurring character and an antagonist in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. He is a vampire who was turned in the early 1500's, and he has been the lover of Lillian Salvatore for over a century and a half. Julian was eventually killed by an unknown person in 1903, and his soul was sealed in the Phoenix Stone in punishment until Lily and the Heretics were able to use the stone to resurrect him in I Carry Your Heart With Me. He is also the person who killed Stefan and Valerie's unborn child, and almost killed Valerie in the process. History Julian was turned in the early 1500's by an unknown vampire and is over 475 years old. He lived in many towns in his life including Ridley Park, Old Saybrook, and Sunbury, befriending and turning many people into vampires along the way. He eventually met and fell in love with Lillian Salvatore, joining her with her family of Heretics. 1863 Julian, along with Valerie Tulle, was sent to Mystic Falls on Lily Salvatore's orders, in order to check in on her son, Stefan, as she wanted to ensure his happiness and safety before their new family (comprised at the time of Lily, Julian, Valerie, and Oscar) left for Europe. During the Mystic Falls County Fair, Julian blended in by running a kissing booth where the profits would go to Confederate soldiers. Many women were taken aback by his charm and paid a penny for the opportunity to kiss him. He then saw Valerie sitting with Stefan and joking around with him. Julian approached them and interrupted their game. Stefan incorrectly assumed that Julian was Valerie's father before Julian pulled Valerie aside and reminded her that they were supposed to keep their distance from Stefan, only getting close enough to watch him without any direct interaction. Valerie, enjoying Stefan's company, assured him that she had everything under control. However, Valerie continued to befriend Stefan, much to Julian's annoyance. When he tried to interrupt again, Valerie used a cloaking spell, fueled by the magic within an amulet intended for emergencies, to hide her and Stefan, allowing them to leave the fair and go into the woods to make love. That night, Julian tracked them down at Lily's grave, expecting Stefan would visit there at some point. Julian angrily took Valerie away, reminding both of them that the two of them were leaving for New York. On the day they were preparing to leave New York Harbor for Europe, Valerie tried to sneak away but was caught by Julian. Despite Valerie not wanting to leave, Julian told her that she had to since Lily wouldn't go anywhere without her orphans and that it was imperative that he leave the United States. Julian revealed that he could hear both of the heartbeats in Valerie, asking if Stefan knew that she was pregnant with his child. When she begged him not to tell Lily, he smugly said that she had her reasons for staying and he had his for leaving before slapping her across the face and then beating her senseless until she was nearly dead, killing the unborn child inside of her in the process. After Julian brought Valerie with him onto their ship to England, Julian told Lily that he had found Valerie left for dead in the streets after she had been robbed and beaten by criminals, Lily believed his lies and Julian was confident that Valerie wouldn't tell the truth of what happened because there was no way she could expose him without also exposing herself and her relationship/pregnancy with Stefan as well. 1864-1903 In 1897, Julian was responsible for what came to be known as the Black Sea Massacre, where he wiped out an entire coastline of people on Christmas Day. According to Valerie, Lily continued to love him blindly in spite of this excessive violence. In 1903, Julian was killed by an unknown assailant, and his spirit was trapped inside of the Phoenix Stone. It is assumed that the manner of his death is what caused his body to be marked with a X-shaped wound on his chest. Afterward, the Heretics preserved his body with magic in hopes that they could someday obtain the stone and use it to bring him back to life. Unfortunately, when the Gemini Coven trapped Lily and the Heretics in a prison world when upon landing in America, they were forced to put their plans to bring Julian back on hold for the time being. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven Personality |-|Human= It's unknown Julian's personality before turned into vampire. However, since vampirism is known for amplifying a human's personality and traits, it can be assumed he was a less-intense version of who he became as a vampire. |-|Vampire= Described as a feared, storied immortal with a reputation for excelling in earthly pleasures. Julian is pure charisma or pure creep, depending on whom you ask. The one thing he fears is anonymity, an unlikely outcome given that he’s perpetually on the run, leaving chaos in his wake, and attracting even more dangerous followers. Julian's abusive, dominant, and violent behavior during his physical disciplinary beating of the Salvatore brothers eerily reminded them of their father, Giuseppe Salvatore. He has also demonstrated his willingness to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. An example of this temperament is when he purposely beat Valerie to the point of having a miscarriage in 1863 after she tried to leave the family, because he knew that Lily would be so worried about her that it would turn her attention away from him and would delay the business he needed to attend to in England. Another characteristic he has shown is a fondness for manipulating people with his charm, such as when he suggested that Mary Louise had "lost her swagger" and had begun to bore Nora as a result of this in order to goad her into feeding on a caterer with him. |-|Ghost= Julian was a spirit who had been trapped inside the Phoenix Stone since 1903. Physical Appearance Julian is dark-haired, blue-eyed man who appears to be in his mid-to-late 30s and who carries himself with class. Due to the formal dress that was characteristic of upper-class men in the centuries before his imprisonment, Julian is always seen wearing a suit of some kind. Powers and Abilities Julian possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over 475 years old, Julian possesses more strength and speed than regular vampires such as the Salvatore brothers, who are only 166 and 173 years old, respectively. He is a fierce combatant, as evidenced when he gave into his rage and was unable to stop mercilessly beating Damon and Stefan after he effortlessly threw them both across the bar. He is incredibly proficient in swordplay, able to defeat Enzo in duel and being superior to Beau, who is also quite skilled. Weaknesses Julian has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships * Lily and Julian (Ex-lovers/Former Allies) * Julian and Stefan (Enemies) * Julian and Damon (Enemies) * Julian and Mary Louise (Fellow Heretic Members/Close Bond/Allies) * Valerie and Julian (Former Heretic Members/Enemies) * The Heretics (Adoptive Children with Lily/Former Allies) * Enzo and Julian (Enemies) Appearances Season Seven *''Age of Innocence'' (Flashback) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Mentioned) *''Live Through This'' (Resurrected/First modern day appearance) *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' (Hallucination) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' Name Julian is from a Latin origin and means "youthful" or "downy." It has an alternate spelling of Julien. Trivia *He is described as "a male in his early 30s who speaks with an English or Old World accent, is a feared, storied immortal, regarded as pure charisma or pure creep, depending on whom you ask. The one thing he fears is anonymity, an unlikely outcome given that he's perpetually on the run, leaving chaos in his wake, and attracting even more dangerous followers". *In the Showfax script, he describes himself as Vlad Dracula. *It is currently unknown as to how Julian died in 1903, nor is it known how or why his spirit was trapped in the Phoenix Stone. *Julian is quite skilled in swordplay, particularly fencing. *He is brought back to life with the help of the Phoenix Stone by Nora, Mary Louise and Beau in Live Through This. *He appears to be very close with Beau, Nora, and Mary Louise; upon hearing of Julian's return, Mary Louise stated that their lives were about to get fun again. *He mentioned that he is more than 475 years old, which makes him older than both of the Salvatore brothers put together. **It is unknown who turned him into a vampire or to whose sireline he belongs, but it can be assumed that he was turned in the mid-1500s. *Julian described the century he spent trapped in the Phoenix Stone as being an endless hell, and he said that each day, he would awaken and attempt to escape, though this action would ultimately cause him be forced to stake and kill his true love, Lily. *Despite Lily's insistence that Julian is nothing like her former husband, Giuseppe Salvatore, both Stefan and Damon observed that they have uncannily similar personalities and traits. *It is shown that Julian has been all around the world creating vampire henchmen in Cold as Ice. Gallery 7X03-34-Julian.jpg 7X03-37-Julian.jpg 7X03-42-Julian.jpg 7X03-73-Julian.jpg 7X03-93-Julian.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-108-JulianLily.jpg 7X05-67-Julian.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg 7X05-108-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-18-JulianBeau.jpg 7X06-19-Julian.jpg 7X06-20-JulianLily.jpg 7X06-41-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-43-Julian.jpg 7X06-44-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-50-BeauJulian.jpg 7X06-62-Julian.jpg 7X06-63-JulianStefanDamon.jpg 7X06-65-JulianStefanDamon.jpg 7X06-71-Julian.jpg 7X06-73-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-77-Julian.jpg 7X06-78-JulianEnzo.jpg 7X06-87-Julian.jpg 7X06-89-Julian.jpg 7X06-90-MaryJulian.jpg 7X06-101-Julian.jpg 7X06-103-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-110-Julian.jpg 7X06-141-Julian.jpg 7X06-143-Julian.jpg 7X06-145-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-47-Julian.jpg 7X07-49-Julian.jpg 7X07-50-EnzoJulian.jpg 7X07-57-Julian.jpg 7X07-59-Julian.jpg 7X07-72-Julian.jpg 7X07-74-Julian.jpg 7X07-82-Julian.jpg 7X07-92-Julian.jpg 7X07-94-JulianDamon.jpg 7X07-104-Julian.jpg 7X07-111-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-112-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-115-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-127-Julian.jpg 7X07-128-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-6-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-15-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-29-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-42-Julian.jpg 7X08-44-Julian.jpg 7X08-45-MaryJulian.jpg Tvd-0.jpg 7X08-48-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-69-Julian.jpg 7X08-73-StefanDamonJulian.jpg C12c4a9b6538384374f73f420a166d33 FULL.jpg 7X08-80-Julian.jpg 7X08-92-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-103-MaryJulian.jpg 7X09-48-Julian.jpg 7X09-50-Julian.jpg 7X09-51-Julian.jpg 7X09-53-Julian.jpg 7X09-55-Julian.jpg 7X09-92-Julian.jpg 7X09-94-Julian.jpg 7X09-102-Julian.jpg 7X09-104-Julian.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Resurrected Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters